Hawaiian vacation
by biebergirl11
Summary: Miley goes to Hawaii to find love/ Justin bieber and miley cyrus story
1. Chapter 1

*miley is going on holiday with her famliy to Hawaii becoz she wanted to find tru love*

Miley: *on the plane to Hawaii* Im so excited! *plugs in her ipod and listens to Rebecca black* ITS FRIDAY FRIDAY!

Justin:*looks at her weirdly from the opposite isle*

Miley:*sees justin looking at her; she blushes; takes out headfones and gets out her dairy, *she writes in it*

"on da plain and their is the cutest guy in the isle opposite! And he iz looking at me, omg maybe he's the 1! K gonna go talk to him, don't wanna lose my chances! Much love xxxxxx kiss kiss milez"

Miley: *looks at justin;smiles* Hi *Reli nervous so she kinda looks away*

Justin:Hey shwaty

Miley:*thinking: "Wow! He called me shwaty! He must be into me! ;)"

Justin: "Im justin. Justin beiber."

Miley:*thinking: Wow! What a qt name!* I-Im-Im...Miley.

Justin: "Your preety"*winks at miley*

Miley:*thinking: "Wow! He thinks im preety! Im must be!* Thanks justin! That means soooo much coming from...well...a boy...

Justin: "whaaa? You must hear that alot!"

Miley: "well, You'd think...BUT I really don't!"

Justin: "Haha, okay..well...i'll be right back..just going to the bathroom..haha" *gets up and leaves*

Miley: *thinking: wow! He totally wants me to follow him!**gets up and folloes him to the tolets;knocks on the one justin is in*

Justin: *thinking: Wow! Who could that be?* Ummmm, just a sec *cums out a minute later; sees miley* Oh hi?

Miley: *Pushes him back in* Yeah..hi.*winks*

Justin: "Um, what the hell miley?" (A/N – IM SO SORRY FOR USING THE 'H' WORD BUT MY MUM SED IT GO WELL IN THE SENTANCE!)

Miley: I no y u went to the bathrom *flrits*

Justin:"what?"

Miley:Wait a min..*relizes he actually need to do pee from his dik so she runs of crying; sits in her seat cryin*

Lady next to her:"whats wrong huny?"

Miley:*freaked out by old people* "um, nothing...*thinking:wow! This biotch iz so noisey*

Justin:*sits down and ignore miley*

Miley:*Hartbrocken* Justin! Pleas! Im so sorry! I love you bbybeibs!

Justin: "um, I'm going to sleep now"*falls asleep*

Miley:*takes our her dairy*

" me and justen really hit it of but we're not on good tearms write now so he decided to sleep are fight off. He looks soo qt sleeping, like a baby sloth. Justin has been sleeping for a while now so imma wake him!"

Miley:*taps justin; he doesn't answer so she sings in his ear to wake him, she sings superbass by nicki* This one is for the boys with the boomin' system  
>Top down, AC with the coolin' system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<br>And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal  
>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<br>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke

Justin:*wakes up* what are you doing? Why are you spitting in my ear?

Miley:huh? I was rapping superbass to wake you up!

Justin:Why?

Miley: Becoz i missed you silly!

Justin:Um...

*they then land in Hawaii; miley and justin get of the plain*

Stay tuned to see what happens after!

Id like to thank my mum and dad for helping me right this chapter it means alot!

Also, if you have any ideas for a story inbox me and if its good enuf i'll put it in!

Tanks for all the support from my classmates too!

You all rock! Xoxoxoxoxo

-Miley


	2. Chapter 2

*Miley thinkz she is neva goin 2 see juztin agen so so runz afta him at baggage claim with tearz runnin down her fayce, she wasn't goin 2 let the love her life get away dis tym*

Miley: juzten wait!

Justin: *sighs and turnz arond* wat do u want milley

Miley: I guezz dis is gudbye juztin I wrote my mumz nd dadz number down so u can call me everdai but not after 9:30pm *givez him a tear stained airplane sicknezz bag with the numba on it*

Justin: *takez bag* yeh ok bi millie *startz to walk of*

Miley: *shoutin afta him* its miley!

*on the way 2 the hotle in Hawaii miley gets out her dairy. Writes: 'der dairy, sorry its ben so long I think Im depressed cos Justin left. I gave him my numba but its alredi been 1 hour nd my mum sed he hasn't called the famile phone yet :'( :'( hav 2 go or im goin 2 start cryin again, hopefully I'll find sumone new but I doubt any1 will be as amzin as Justen' arrives at hotel and decidez to go check out the pool while her parentz chek in*

Miley: *talkin 2 herself* this place is actuelly nice mayb I will get over my beloved juzten. *looks around the pool and doez a double taek at a young chesnut haired boy' omg wait a minute…..isnt dat juzten!?11111?! *runz over to him excitedly* omg hai juzten!

Justin: oh gosh hi miley what r u doin here

Selena: who iz this girl

Miley: juzten who is this girl I thought we had something speshal *gets teary*

Justin: as if *laughs* why would I like someone like u we will never get togeva

Miley: getz teary*

Selena: *feelz a bit bad* miley therez a disco tonit for 16 yer olds and above do u wanna come itz gonna b wiked

Miley: omg my first disco! Id luv 2 cum thnx selly! I better go pick my outfit bye guyz!

*miley is in her room nd dosnt kno what to wear cos shes never been to a disco with boys or girls*

Miley: omg wat do I wear I think neon is rlly in right now (A/N ITZ NOT RELI BUH SHE THINKS IT IS SO LOLS LETS SEE WUT HAPPENS) *miley picks a brihgth pink tutu, fluroesecent bkue tights, yellow convere and a t shit with a neon violin on it. Then she stealz her mum z make up bag so she looks xtra pretty for juzten. She puts on loads of purple eeyshadow up to her eyebrowz, bright pink lipstick, but she accidentally usez eyeline to fill in her browz but she doesn't realise (A/N guyz eyeliner is for your eyes NOT ur eyebrows #biebergirlsmaekuptipz) shez finally redi and goes to the kidz club where the disco is bein held.*

Miley: *goes up to selena who iz wearing a black dress and heelz* hey selly this is zo exciting but watch out hopefully no one brought the a word! (A/N the a word is ALCOHOL)

Selena: errrr ok miley btw there wasn't a theme for the disco….lol

Miley: yeh I kno! Wherez juztin?

*Justin appears wobbling slightly*

Miley: omG he looks so swaggy! Is he drunk tho/? That's so cool

Selena: yeh we had a pre disco in my room if you kno what I mean ;-))))

Miley: oh *hurt she wasn't invied*

*suddenli some girls walk over nd start laughing at miley. She startz cryen*….

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL JUSITN STAND UP FOR MILEY (SPOILER: HE DOEZ) OR WILL HE WALK AWAY WITH SELENA? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT THE GOSS FROM HAWAI!

Hey guys sorry 4 the long wait for this chapter buh I was at collage!21! hope this chap waz worth the wait! Cant wait for the next! Luv my fanz soo much u get me thro the dialy struggle that's called my lyfe! #deep #writersthoughts

SEE YOU SOON, COMMENT AND REVIEW AND ENJOY!

Xoxox – milez


End file.
